


Енот для Дерека

by Blondunishka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз превратился в енота, догадайтесь: кому пришлось с ним возиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Енот для Дерека

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Енотам и их владельцам, а также тем, кто любит енотов!  
> И не забываем про охуенную щетину Дерека, она всё ещё меня вдохновляет! 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Укажите автора, пришлите ссылку 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Визуализация енотов. Вы должны знать, какие они очаровательные))  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mu_7tfSVoc (енот достаёт пса) жаль не кого-то похожего на волка.....))  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LgDs1ImYLo (два енота и ванна)

        – Не верю, что Стилински стал этим, – Джексон цинично осматривает шкурку зверька и пытается ткнуть того пальцем, енот рычит и почти кусает Уиттмора за палец. Оборотень успевает одёрнуть руку и недовольно скалится, – уже верю, такой же придурок, как Стилински.  
       – Джексон! – Лидия бьёт своего парня по руке и, взяв зашуганного енота на руки, гладит его шёрстку. Стайлз довольно урчит, трётся о руку Лидии и хитро смотрит на злого Джексона, – нельзя так обращаться с животными.  
       – Мне не нравится, что ты гладишь Стилински!  
       – Ну, так сделай с этим что-нибудь, потому что в данный момент: Стайлз выглядит лучше тебя. И нравится мне намного больше, – Уиттмор сжимает зубы и с ненавистью смотрит на довольную морду енота.  
       – Меня больше волнует, что нам с ним делать? – встревает Скотт, с любопытством оглядывая друга, – Дитон сказал, что заклинание пройдёт само собой, примерно через неделю, но мы не можем предъявить его отцу Стайлза. Лидия, может?  
       – Нет! – почти рычит Джексон, – ты его к себе не возьмёшь!  
       – Дорогуша, – Лидия оборачивается к Уиттмору и осматривает его презрительным взглядом, – если я и не возьму Стайлза к себе, то только потому, что мы с родителями уезжаем на каникулы, которые, если ты забыл, начинаются завтра. И тебя, кстати, я тоже не возьму. Поэтому извини, Скотт, я не могу, – Мартин поворачивается к Скотту и передаёт ему енота. Стайлз цепляется лапками за кофточку Лидии, но неизбежно оказывается на руках своего бро. Еноту не так нравится сидеть на руках МакКолла, как у Лидии, хотя конечно это намного лучше, чем у кого-то другого: у кого острые ногти и длинные блондинистые кудри и кто уже тянет свои руки к нему и пытается потискать.  
       – Эрика, он к тебе не хочет, – Рейес а всегда пугала Стайлза, а теперь её широкая хищная улыбка особенно внушала страх. Мало ли что решит с ним сделать «любительница избиений одноклассника деталями его же машины»? Вдруг она решит из Стайлза меховые тапочки сшить?  
       – Вредный Стайлз! – недовольно протягивает Эрика и надувает губы, но всё-таки убирает зловещий маникюр от шкурки енота.  
       – Отнесём его Дереку, – предлагает Айзек – единственный из присутствующих, не пытающийся потрогать Стилински.  
       – Он даже тебя выгнал из лофта, думаешь примет Стайлза? – с сомнением спрашивает МакКолл.  
       – Ну, сейчас Стайлз не совсем Стайлз. И Дерек – единственный, кому не придётся объяснять дома, откуда енот и почему всего на неделю.  
       – А что скажем шерифу?  
       – Поездка с классом.  
       – На неделю? – Лидия скептически посмотрела на Скотта, – к тому же он должен собрать вещи.  
       – Я сам их соберу. Скажу, что Стайлзу пришлось остаться в школе и выезжаем сегодня.  
       – Но Стайлз бы позвонил отцу, – на это ответить было нечего.  
       – Он уже в лагере и там нет связи!  
       – Ты хоть представляешь, как это звучит? В это не поверит самый наивный идиот, не говоря уже об отце Стайлза.  
       – Лидия, ты не помогаешь! – злится Скотт и получает укус от енота, МакКолл от неожиданности дёргает рукой и Стайлз вываливается из его рук, впрочем, успевая схватиться за футболку друга.  
       – Вовсе не обязательно было кусаться! – шипит МакКолл и берёт Стилински на руки. Енот фыркает, потом поднимает передние лапки и пытается дотянуться до Лидии.  
       – Смотрите-ка енот-Стилински такой же влюблённый придурок, как и человек-Стилински.  
       – А ты, как был склизкой ящерицей, так и остался, – отвечает Скотт.  
       – У тебя нет записи голоса Стайлза? – спрашивает Айзек у Скотта, – мы могли бы смонтировать голосовое сообщение.  
       – Это идея! У меня есть записи скайпа и прохождений игр, думаю, там будет достаточно слов для монтирования.  
       – Тогда везём к Дереку, – решает Айзек.  
       – Мы поедем домой, – говорит Лидия и берёт Джексона под руку, – вы и сами справитесь.  
        МакКолл садится в джип Стайлза, туда же садятся: Эрика и Айзек. Стайлз устраивается на сидении рядом с водителем, где встаёт на задние лапки и, уткнув хорошенькую мордочку в стекло, тоскливо смотрит на отъезжающую машину Мартин.  
       – Ничего Стайлз, когда-нибудь этот мудак ей надоест, – весело сообщает Скотт, – сегодня ты ей понравился даже больше Джексона, – Стайлз недоверчиво оборачивается на МакКолла и фыркает.  
  


❁❁❁

  
  
       – Я не буду держать это у себя, – заявляет Дерек, скрестив руки на груди и враждебно уставившись на енота. Стайлз сидит на плече МакКолла и отчего-то мусолит его волосы. Он и сам не может понять, с чего делает что-то такое. Но факт в том, что перебирание передними лапками волос его друга доставляет удовольствие, правда чего-то не хватало.  
       – Это не это! Это Стайлз. И он, между прочим, много раз тебе помогал. Как минимум не давал тебе утонуть, пока ты был парализован.  
       – Начнём с того, что я бы не упал в бассейн без помощи Стайлза.  
       – Хорошо, тогда в следующий раз, когда тебе понадобится помощь, я тоже самое скажу тебе.  
       – Скотт, – выдыхает Дерек, – я не люблю животных.  
       – Ты сам наполовину животное, если не забыл, а Стайлз…он милый.  
       – Я вижу, – скривившись, ответил младший Хейл, ехидно рассматривая гнездо из волос на голове Скотта. Эрика уже минут пять наблюдала за этим и не могла оторвать глаз. Айзек копался в телефоне. Питер с любопытством рассматривал разворачивающуюся перед ним комедию.  
       – Ну, это наверно побочный эффект, – неловко отвечает Скотт, смутившись. Он пытается оторвать от себя своего бро, но не слишком успешно.  
       – Это енот-полоскун, – говорит Айзек, – они моют фрукты перед тем, как их съесть.  
       – Скажите, какие чистоплотные, – саркастично замечает Дерек.  
       – А, кроме того, они в принципе любят полоскать все найденные предметы. Поэтому домашним енотам рекомендуется покупать тазики и набирать в них воду, – зачитал Айзек из статьи в телефоне.  
       – Вот только этого в моём лофте не хватало: тазика с водой и полоскающего в нём мои носки Стилински.  
       – Почему сразу носки? – скривился Скотт.  
       – Потому что это самые легкодоступные предметы в лофте, – прокомментировал Айзек и ухмыльнулся. Дерек зарычал, его глаза полыхнули красным. Лейхи заткнулся и вновь уткнулся в телефон.  
       – Я его возьму, – сказал молчавший до этого Питер и направился к Скотту, – иди сюда, малыш, мы с тобой весело проведём время, – Стайлз вырвался из рук МакКолла и кинулся к спасительному дивану, точнее под него.  
       – Куда? – рыкнул младший Хейл, но енота уже и след простыл.  
       – Ты его точно не получишь, Питер, – ответил Скотт.  
       Дерек пересёк лофт и подошёл к дивану. Наклонившись, он заглянул под него и увидел две сверкающие точки глаз. Стайлз вжался в угол и оттуда зарычал. Хейл восхитился такой наглости. Пришёл на чужую территорию, оккупировал диван и ещё рычит на хозяина!  
       – Вылезай оттуда! – потребовал Дерек, но енот даже с места не сдвинулся.  
       – Его можно ткнуть чем-нибудь, – посоветовал Айзек, – или диван подвинуть.  
Дерек встал и нахмурился, оглядывая лофт в поисках чего-нибудь длинного.  
       – Вы не будете этого делать, – возмутился Скотт, – а если вы его пораните? Он не оборотень.  
       – Это мой чёртов лофт! И я не хочу, чтобы здесь жил Стилински, даже если он уменьшился и стал занимать меньше пространства. Уверен, он по-прежнему: раздражающий и шумный.  
       – Жаль, я бы такого лапушку не обидел, – отозвался старший Хейл.  
       – Заткнись, – сказал Дерек, – лучше помоги достать его. Кстати, почему бы его не взять Эрике?  
       – Он не хочет ко мне. Реагирует как на Питера, а я, между прочим, никого не убивала! – возмутилась Рейес.  
       – Только ты Стайлзу так врезала, что чуть челюсть ему не выбила. Я бы на месте Стайлза к тебе и близко не подошёл.  
       – Если на то пошло, я его никогда не бил, прошу заметить, даже когда был альфой. А вот мой племянник…  
       – Заткнись! – в один голос сказали: МакКколл и младший Хейл.  
  


❁❁❁

  
  
       – Всеядны, – прочёл вслух Хейл и задумчиво уставился на вышедшего, наконец, енота. Тот осторожно обнюхивал лофт. Стайлз высунул морду из-под дивана только через два часа после ухода стаи Дерека. Потом, видимо убедившись, что опасность миновала, принялся осматривать по-новому открывшийся для него лофт. Дерек хмуро наблюдал за животным и не понимал: как мог согласиться. Предстояло пожертвовать животному Стайлзу какую-то ёмкость для полоскания, придумать, как тот будет справлять нужду и что есть.  
       Дерек бросил энциклопедию на журнальный столик и решил сварить себе кофе. Стайлз мгновенно почувствовал то, что Хейл встал и тут же шарахнулся от него в сторону. Дерек не обратил на это внимание. Достав пачку молотого кофе он засыпал его в турку, залил водой и поставил на огонь. Стилински принюхивался и внимательно наблюдал, как Дерек достаёт из холодильника хлеб для тостов и сыр. Сделав тосты с плавленым сыром, Хейл поставил их на стол. Повернувшись к турке, он гипнотизировал её взглядом, ожидая, когда кофе совершит марш-бросок вон из горячей ёмкости. За спиной он услышал похрустывание. Хейл мгновенно повернулся и увидел енота, стоящего на стуле на задних лапках. Стайлз держал в передних лапках тосты и трескал их. Потом видимо почувствовав на себе взгляд, он повернулся к Дереку и прижал маленькие ушки.  
       – Стайлз! – зарычал Дерек, енот укусил бок тоста и в мгновение ока слетел со стула. Стайлз шмыгнул под уже знакомый ему диван, а в зубах у него был внушительный кусок тоста, – если ты там накрошишь, я тебя потом вылизывать заставлю! – в ответ раздался хруст, а сзади послышалось шипение. Кофе убежал. Дерек выключил плиту и тяжело вздохнул. Неделя с енотом Стайлзом началась.  
  


❁❁❁

  
  
       – Нельзя! – зарычал Дерек, когда Стайлз потащил к своему оранжевому тазику с наклейкой: Я енот! – подарок Лидии, стащенный у Хейла телефон. Дерек поймал шкодливого енота и отобрал гаджет, – я тебе сказал, это нельзя трогать! И тем более мыть.  
       Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что мыть телефоны не стоит, но его животная часть говорила ему – помой чёртов грязный телефон. К тому же, Стилински буквально пленила эта лаконичная тонкость чёрного смартфона. Он был ей зачарован и хотел посмотреть, как она будет выглядеть в воде. Енот обиженно позволил забрать Дереку его собственность и начал оглядывать лофт в поисках ещё чего-нибудь, что можно было бы прополоскать. В его тазике уже было: кружка из кухни, которую Хейл позволил ему забрать, Parker, неосторожно оставленный Питером в лофте. Кстати он не кричал, как Дерек, не пытался поймать Стайлза и надавать ему по ушам. Старший Хейл посмеялся и сказал, что это будет его вкладом в талант Стилински, если конечно ручка доживёт до того момента, когда Стайлз вновь станет собой. Также в тазике енота были: расчёска Лидии, часы Джексона, который конечно не знал об этом. Иначе бы енот не отделался парой затрещин. Уиттмор думал, что просто потерял часы и через пару дней на нём были новенькие Rolex.  
       Стилински обиженно посмотрел на читающего Дерека и быстро потрусил к паре кроссовок последнего. Новенькие с белоснежной подошвой и чёрным телом, пахнущие резиной. А как она должна приятно скрипеть, когда Стайлз будет её тереть. Стилински обнюхал кроссовки и выбрал правый. Он потянул тот на себя, кроссовок оказался тяжёлым. Енот взял кроссовок и, встав на задние лапки, быстро побежал к тазику. Донеся его до места дисклокации, Стилински громко плюхнул свою ношу. Кроссовок всплыл как поплавок и был похож на беленький кораблик, дрейфующий в маленькой бухте.  
       – СТАЙЛЗ! – Дерек встал со своего места, енот рванул в сторону дивана, надеясь там спрятаться, пока Хейл будет бушевать, уже удавалось так сделать и не раз. Но Дерек успел перехватить енота, – какого чёрта ты придурок делаешь?! – Стайлз прижал уши и зажмурил чёрные глазки. Хейл треснул Стилински по затылку и выпустил из рук, а сам с тяжёлым сердцем достал кроссовок из воды и поставил к сухому собрату. Потом подумав, Дерек взял пару и отнёс на кухню, где положил на верхнюю полку кухонного гарнитура, надеясь, что за оставшиеся дни Стилински не приучится лазить по ним. Енот выглядывал из-под дивана и недоумевал такому грубому обращению с собой. Ничего ему было нельзя: ни полоскать, ни есть то, что ему хочется, ни грызть то, что ему нравится! – Если ты, мелкий суслик, ещё раз возьмёшь мои: кроссовки, ключи от машины или телефон, я тебе башку откручу, а МакКоллу скажу, что так и было!  
       Дерек уселся на диван, мордочка енота сразу исчезла. Хейл вновь взял книгу и тяжело вздохнув, попытался вчитаться, хотя сам Дерек прислушивался к тому, что творилось под диваном. Он ожидал, когда енот выдумает очередную глупость и решит её притворить в жизнь. Хейл никак не ожидал, что Стайлз вылезет из убежища и запрыгнет к нему. Дерек впервые так долго рассматривал енота. Тот был очень пушистым и даже на взгляд Хейла довольно милым. Енот гордо прошествовал к Дереку и залез ему на колени. Оборотень ничего не говорил, а только ждал, что будет делать его «питомец». Стайлз понюхал руки Дерека, а потом раскрыл пасть и сильно укусил того за пальцы. Хейл не заорал, он зашипел, в ответ на это енот весь как-будто присобрался как кот, который защищает свою территорию от конкурента, и зарычал.  
       – Ублюдок мелкий! Ну, получишь ты у меня. Останешься без еды! – Оборотень затряс рукой. Книга тут же была отброшена. Хейл больше не мог находиться в своём собственном лофте. Он взял ключи, куртку и вышел, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
       Стайлз прождал для верности пару минут и направился в кухню, с самой высокой полки на него призывно смотрели белые носы кроссовок…  
  


❁❁❁

  
  
       Весь день Стайлз был очень тихий. Поначалу Дерек был этим чрезвычайно доволен. Вряд ли можно было предположить, что Стилински вдруг резко поумнел, но может ему просто надоело доставать Хейла? Особенно после инцидента с новыми кроссовками. По возвращению, Дерек нашёл не только мокрую, но и основательно погрызенную обувь. Хейл наказал енота: вновь надавал по ушам и лишил еды.  
       Но день уже клонился к вечеру, а Стилински не вылезал из-под своего убежища и даже отказался завтракать, хотя обычно на кухне он был первым. Дерек нахмурился. Мало ли что случилось? Сдохнет ещё. А ему потом МакКолл сам глотку вырвет за своего бро.  
       – Стайлз, – позвал Хейл, – енот не откликнулся, даже шуршания не последовало. Дерек посмотрел под диван: два сверкающих глаза были на месте, – иди сюда, – потребовал Дерек, но енот не сдвинулся. Хейл, памятуя о том, как не любит Стилински, когда его пытаются вытащить из убежища, осторожно протянул ладонь. Енот не зарычал. Дерек нащупал рукой мягкий мех и худое тельце под ним, а потом вытащил Стайлза на свет. Тот был вялым и безучастным. Смотрел на Дерека не как на врага, а как на неизбежность, с которой просто нужно смириться. Хейл ощупал тело Стайлза, но не нашёл никаких ран. Только дыхание у енота было учащённым, а сердце билось так быстро, что казалось, выпрыгнет из груди. Дерек положил енота на кресло и набрал Дитона. Пока Хейл слушал гудки, Стайлза вырвало, он испуганно посмотрел на Дерека и, не увидев никакой реакции, забился вглубь кресла, подальше от рвоты.  
       – Алан, что-то со Стайлзом, – без прелюдий начал Дерек.  
       – Он превращается обратно?  
       – Нет, он, кажется, собирается сдохнуть на моём кресле как енот, – раздражённо ответил оборотень.  
       – Симптомы, какие?  
       – Вялый, не жрёт ничего с утра, учащённое дыхание и его только что вырвало.  
       – Чем ты его кормил вчера?  
       – Ничем, – ответил Хейл и почувствовал впервые за много лет стыд.  
       – Что значит ничем?  
       – Чёрт, ты можешь приехать и сам посмотреть?  
       – Ладно, – вздохнул Дитон, – только рвоту не убирай, возможно, он отравился.  
       – Хорошо, – Дерек отключился и посмотрел на Стайлза. Сейчас этот мелкий говнюк не выглядел как вредитель. Его даже жалко стало. Хейл осторожно вытащил Стилински из кресла и переложил на диван. Рвоту собрал в полиэтиленовый пакет, а кресло замыл.  
       Дитон приехал быстро, всего через полчаса, однако Хейлу показалось, что прошла вечность. Он сидел рядом со Стайлзом и обеспокоенно на него смотрел. Енот на эти взгляды не отвечал. Стилински прикрыл глаза и положил мордочку на диван.  
       – Что значит, ты его не кормил? – Дитон осматривал рвоту енота, имеющую зелёный цвет.  
       – Он сожрал мои кроссовки накануне. Как мне его ещё было наказать? – Алан сжал губы в линию.  
       – Если бы ты его покормил, он бы не отравился, – ответил Дитон и кивнул на окно, где стоял огромный фикус, подаренный Эрикой.  
       – Судя по всему это он, по крайней мере, волокна похожи. Некоторые фикусы ядовиты.  
       – Что теперь делать?  
       – Сначала надо вывести из организма токсин. Тебе придётся его держать.  
       Стайлз не мог понять: зачем над ним так издеваются. Ладно, Дерек, про него всё ясно, он – мудак и садист, но Дитон – ветеринар! Они вливали в его глотку воду, а потом он смачно блевал на многострадальное кресло Дерека. Когда, наконец, рвотные позывы исчезли, в него сунули ложку с каким-то раствором из белого порошка. А потом в довершении всего поставили укол. Стайлз готов был покусать обоих и снова спрятаться, но руки Дерека крепко удерживали енота и не давали даже вертеться.  
       – Давай ему много пить. Как запросит есть, дай ему куриное филе, или кисломолочный продукт, только без добавок. Не мори его больше голодом, Дерек!  
       – Я понял, – ответил Хейл, оглядывая сонного Стайлза, устроившегося в углу дивана и скорбно оглядывающего Дерека, – спасибо.  
       – Я не расскажу Скотту, – сказал Дитон и посмотрел на Дерека так, что тому захотелось оправдаться, но Алан уже отвернулся от него, – выздоравливай, Стайлз, – сказал Дитон и направился к выходу. Дерек, проводив ветеринара, вернулся назад и тяжело опустился рядом с енотом. Хотелось что-то сказать, что-то ободряющее, но Дерек, тут же представив, как это будет выглядеть, отогнал глупую мысль. Вместо этого он протянул руку и впервые погладил енота. Стайлз встрепенулся, желая как-будто уйти от прикосновения, но поняв, что оборотень не собирается делать ничего болезненного, подставился под ласкающую ладонь. Енот странно заурчал, не как кошка, а как-то по-другому, но Дерек понял, что Стайлзу нравится. Енот заворочался и ткнулся холодным носом в руку Хейлу. Дерек протянул вторую руку и взял енота к себе на руки. Стайлз заурчал сильнее, когда оборотень стал его чесать. Енот вылизывал руки Дерека и младший Хейл очень надеялся, что на нём самом нет ничего, что могло бы повредить желудку Стилински.  
  


❁❁❁

  
  
       Стайлз копошился у него на груди, трогал подбородок цепкими лапками, вылизывал лицо и всячески показывал, что пора вставать и кормить его. Дерек нахмурился, повернулся набок, енот съехал с него на постель и недовольно фыркнул. Хейл нашарил рукой енота и, прижав к себе, накрыл его одеялом. Целую секунду Стайлз ничего не делал, а покорно лежал в объятиях. Потом снова завозился, опять трогал Дерека за щёку. Стилински вообще почему-то любил трогать лицо и волосы. Как только Дерек проявил свою человечность и перестал орать на енота, и давать затрещины, Стайлз очень быстро привык касаться Хейла. Теперь енот не прятался под диваном, а возился на его спинке. Пока Дерек читал, Стайлз ковырялся в его волосах и вылизывал раковины ушей. Поначалу это немного напрягало, всё-таки, Хейл не забывал, кем был этот конкретный енот, но потом он подумал, что это проявление инстинкта, такое же, как полоскание и поэтому можно позволить Стайлзу подобную нежность. А теперь этот засранец повадился с ним спать, хотя до этого облюбовал диван и спал там. И если бы можно было назвать сном то, с чем имел дело Дерек по ночам. Еноты были ночными животными. С наступлением темноты, на Стайлза накатывало какое-то особенно игривое настроение. Он носился по всей кровати, постепенно увеличивая дистанцию, пока не падал с постели. Тут же он вскакивал и начинал бегать уже из одной комнаты в другую, часто бездумно, просто наматывая километраж. Хейл терпел, не кричал, не рычал, а просто ждал, когда эта эпопея закончится, и они смогут улечься спать. Стайлз неизменно обнимал его руку своими лапками и засыпал, а потом обязательно видел какой-то сон и скулил во сне. Под утро Стилински растягивался во всю свою тушку и только что слюни не пускал.  
       Особенным развлечением стало мытьё. Дитон сказал, что если Дерек хочет, чтобы енот успевал за день порядочно устать и спать ночью – набирать ему почаще ванну. Впервые включив воду и заткнув пробкой ванну, Дерек с улыбкой наблюдал, как Стайлз нервно ходит туда-сюда, в попытке запрыгнуть на бортик. Ванна была скользкой, и даже цепкие лапки енота не могли справиться. Хейл сам посадил Стилински в набирающуюся ванну и буквально повалился от хохота. Глаза енота распахнулись от возбуждения, он начал прыгать, плескаться, нырять и тут же выпрыгивать обратно. Потом увидев кран, Стилински подошёл к нему и, подтянув морду, лизнул воду. Раскрыв пасть Стайлз начал кусать кран, но лившаяся беспрестанно вода мешала ему это сделать. В результате енот сильно намочил морду и начал чихать от попавшей в нос воды. Первый раз Стайлз плескался два часа, причём Дерек так и не оставил его наедине с водой. Потом, когда енот всё-таки умудрился научиться залазать и вылезать из ванны, Хейл оставлял Стилински наедине с развлечением. Наигравшись, Стайлз с мокрыми лапами и шерстью, похожий на облезшее помоечное существо нёсся к Дереку. Хейл вытирал его полотенцем, расчёсывал шерсть, а в ответ получал благодарное вылизывание своей физиономии.  
       – Дерек не говорил, что сегодня будут тренировки.  
       – Мы всегда тренируемся по субботам, почему бы не узнать. А ты МакКолл идёшь проверить своего друга?  
       – Давно надо было…  
       – Давно надо было, – прерывает кающийся голос Скотта, Дерек, – Айзек, я просил вернуть ключи от лофта.  
       Айзек тут же достаёт ключ и, нахмурившись, кладёт на стол. Эрика и Скотт с удивлением смотрят на сидящего Хейла, на плече которого елозит енот.  
       – Извини, Дерек, мама меня под домашний арест посадила. Стайлз, – позвал Скотт. Стилински оторвался от обмусоливания майки Хейла и посмотрел на МакКолла. Енот слез с плеча и пошёл по направлению к другу.  
       – Я уже боялся, что ты не узнал меня, – улыбнулся Скотт.  
       – Телефон, – ехидно сказал Дерек, за секунду до того, как Стайлз выхватил телефон из рук своего бро и кинулся к миске с водой.  
       – Стайлз! Верни! – но Скотт не был так быстр, как всего пару дней назад Дерек. Стилински обмакнул телефон в тазик и уставился на плоский экран, покрытый водой, достать который казалось тяжело, потому что гаджет утонул и был слишком плоским. Впрочем, ему и не позволили, МакКолл подошёл к тазику и вытащил мокрый смартфон.  
       – Чувак, ты мне будешь должен телефон! – Стайлз, поняв, что ничего интересного больше сделать нельзя, вернулся обратно на диван и вместо того, чтобы вскарабкаться обратно на плечо Дерека, залез ему на колени и буквально вытребовал, чтобы Хейл начал его чесать и гладить. Скотт смерил недовольным взглядом крайне довольно урчащего Стайлза и не менее довольного Дерека.  
       – Мне кажется, ты на него плохо влияешь.  
       – То есть, когда я не хотел его брать, опасаясь за ключи от машины и телефон, я был мудаком, не желающим помочь. А теперь, когда он стащил твой, я на него плохо влияю.  
       – Стайлз бы так не сделал.  
       – Он ещё и не так может сделать, – Дерек помрачнел, вспоминая проклятые кроссовки, но, гладить енота не перестал.  
  


❁❁❁

  
  
       Дерек смирился с выкрутасами своего домашнего енота: позволял ему полоскать всё, что нельзя было испортить водой и можно высушить, позволял таскать со стола еду, ковырять постель в поисках чего-то, известного только Стайлзу, принимать ванну по несколько часов, а потом ходить с мокрыми лапами и оставлять следы, портить его Дерекову причёску и вылизывать его же Дерекого лицо и самое главное: Хейл позволил еноту вытворять с собой всё, что тот хотел перед стаей. Хотя это и было чревато потерей статуса грозного альфы.  
       К чему Хейл был совершенно не готов, так это к расставанию с енотом-Стайлзом. Казалось, что они живут вместе уже очень давно. Но на самом деле прошло полторы недели. Стилински давно нужно было возвращаться домой, Шериф объявил Стайлза пропавшим и искал его, Скотт и вся стая скучали по Стилински. Даже приходили несколько раз все вместе, в надежде застать обратное обращение. Но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не смешал все карты. Он обратился обратно не в конце недели, а в середине следующей. Самым забавным в этом всём было то, что на протяжении почти всего дня, Дерек не расставался со Стайлзом. Поэтому, когда последний обратился, то лежал голым на коленях Дерека, который самозабвенно чесал ему животик. Стилински всего с секунду казался шокированным, потом Дерек скинул его с колен и Стайлз больно ударился копчиком.  
       – Эй, не обязательно меня ронять! – Хейл наморщился, как будто голос Стайлза его раздражал, – может, принесёшь мне одежду? – Дерек как-будто завис, а потом отмер и, кивнув, пошёл в свою спальню, где достал: футболку и штаны. Стилински быстро оделся и осмотрел себя.  
       – Ну, немного странно, но до дома сойдёт.  
       – До дома, – голос Дерека охрип.  
       – Да, чувак, я конечно благодарен за гостеприимство, но мне домой нужно.  
       – Я тебя отвезу.  
       – Нет, нет, боюсь, мой отец не так поймёт, увидев меня в твоей машине и в твоей одежде через столько времени.  
       – Ничего, думаю, твой отец не хранит аконитовые пули, а с простыми я справлюсь.  
       – Тебе не обязательно это делать.  
       – Я отвезу, – ответил Дерек, – хорошо, что ты всё-таки не успел мои ключи ополоснуть вчера, – Стайлз улыбнулся, а потом помрачнел. Он оглядел лофт и увидел: свой обожаемый тазик, диван, а под ним, насколько помнил Стайлз, не только крошки, но и кое-что, что скоро начнёт пахнуть. За полторы недели он так привык ко всему этому, не хотелось уезжать.  
       Они спустились вниз и сели в шевроле Дерека. Ехали молча, Стайлз смотрел на улицу, подмечая насколько отвык от неё. Они уже почти подъёзжали к дому, когда Стайлз сказал:  
       – Спасибо, ты был отличным хозяином, кроме тех моментов, когда давал мне подзатыльники, – усмехнулся Стайлз. Дерек некоторое время молчал.  
       – А ты был отвратительным питомцем.  
      – Эй! Я был очаровательным питомцем! – заспорил Стайлз, – мягким, красивым и очень милым, - Дерек остановил машину подле дома Стилински и повернулся к нему.  
       – Милым, ты был милым.  
      – Дерек, зачем ты устроил конец света? – серьёзно спросил Стайлз, – тебе нельзя говорить такие вещи, – Хейл ничего не ответил, только кивнул на открывшуюся дверь дома Стилински и вышедшего из неё отца Стайлза.  
       – Тебе пора.  
       – Да. Пока.  
       – Увидимся.  
       Стайлз вышел из машины и пошёл к отцу, сияя улыбкой. Он крепко обнял шерифа и что-то быстро затараторил. Дерек не стал подслушивать. Он дождался пока оба Стилински войдут в дом и завёл машину.  
  


❁❁❁

  
  
       Жить без Стайлза было скучно. Дерек и не предполагал, каким на самом деле пустым был его лофт. Хейл привык к тому, что Стайлз всегда поблизости, что-то полощет или грызёт, или требует от Дерека, чтобы тот его гладил. И ещё Хейл привык, что ночью в его руках всегда спал пушистый енот, который под утро наглел настолько, что распластавшись на спине, занимал добрую половину кровати, поскольку каждый раз отодвигал Дерека дальше, каким-то чудом умудряясь делать это, не просыпаясь. Хейл понимал, что не нужно было так привязываться, он с самого начала знал, что енот у него на время. Но что больше всего расстраивало Дерека – Стайлз больше не приходил. Конечно, они и раньше не часто виделись. Но сейчас, Стилински не приходил даже со Скоттом. МакКолл правда сказал, что теперь у Стайлза нечто вроде домашнего ареста, но Хейлу было прекрасно известно, как Стилински младший умеет обходить любые запреты. И ещё больше Дерек не понимал себя. С чего бы ему ждать Стайлза? С чего бы обижаться на то, что Стилински младший не пренебрёг запретом отца и не сбежал, чтобы увидеться с Хейлом?  
       Прошло должно быть недели две, прежде чем на пороге лофта, Дерек не увидел довольного Стайлза со странной коробкой в руках.  
       – Привет, волчара, – бодро поздоровался Стайлз и, не спрашивая разрешения, прошёл внутрь.  
       – Зачем пришёл? – хмуро спросил Хейл младший.  
       – Я смотрю, ты без моего влияния снова стал злым и бессердечным, – не обращая вынимания на грубость, ответил Стайлз, – значит, я верно рассчитал! А где мой тазик?  
       – Выбросил, – ответил Хейл.  
       – Чувак, так не делают. Это вообще-то был мой тазик, подаренный Лидией.  
       – Ну так и забрал бы его с собой.  
       – Вот значит как. С глаз долой – из сердца вон. Ну, ничего, новый Стайлз, он тебе другой купит, – сказал Стилински коробке, которую держал. И тут Дерек сообразил, что в коробке были отверстия, а от неё самой пахнет животным.  
       – Что ты притащил, Стайлз?  
       – Знакомься, твой новый сожитель, – весело сообщил Стилински и, поставив коробку, открыл её. Из неё он вытащил енота, очень похожего на того, каким был Стайлз, но только меньшего размера.  
       – Какого чёрта! Кто это?  
       – Это енот, Дерек, я думал, ты всё о них узнал, пока я им был, – недовольно сказал Стайлз, – Эрика и Айзек сказали, что ты снова стал злющим и гоняешь их на тренировках до состояния «около смерти». А я помню, каким ты был, когда у тебя жил очаровательный енот, – Стилински с улыбкой посмотрел на енота и начал его тискать, – я тебя понимаю, чувак, еноты просто обворожительны. Я бы и сам себе завёл, но у отца аллергия и он не очень любит животных.  
       – Стайлз, с чего ты решил, что мне нужно животное? Я терпел тебя только потому, что больше было некому.  
       – Можешь, не притворяться, – не слушал его Стайлз. Он подошёл к Дереку и передал ему енота, – давай подержи его, он должен понять, что ты его новый хозяин. И кстати, если ты будешь также плохо с ним обращаться, как со мной в первые три дня, я тебя прибью, – Стилински очаровательно улыбнулся. Дерек взял замершего енота и погладил его. Шерсть у него была мягче, чем у Стилински и узор на спине немного отличался.  
       – Это как ты понимаешь, невзрослая особь.  
       – Откуда он?  
       – Плохое прошлое, – нахмурился Стайлз, – он вообще домашний, но ему не так повезло с хозяином, как мне, – ответил Стилински и заткнулся, поняв, как это прозвучало.  
       – Как назовёшь его? – решил перейти на безопасную тему Стилински, – я пойму, если в честь меня, – Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся Дереку, – всё-таки я был первым!  
       – Размечтался, – фыркнул Дерек.  
       – Эй, почему ты не признаешь, что я был отличным питомцем?! – Хейл закатил глаза и отнёс енота к дивану, где положил его. А потом достал из шкафа кухни оранжевый тазик Стайлза и налил в него тёплой воды.  
       – Так ты всё-таки не выбросил его.  
       – Я хотел отдать его тебе, но ты не приходил, так что…  
       – Ты ждал меня? – тут же спросил Стайлз. Дерек не ответил, – ну же, ответь мне. Я за две недели, что только не передумал.  
       – И решил подарить мне енота?  
       – Чтобы тебе не было одиноко спать, – ответил Стайлз, – потому что мне одиноко, – признался он и смутился. Дерек ничего не ответил, потому что не мог понять о том, ли они сейчас пытаются говорить друг с другом, или это только Хейлу кажется, что Стайлз говорит сейчас о немного большем, чем: «Дерек и его енот».  
       – Ладно, мне пора, запрет конечно снят, но отец всё равно волнуется, если меня долго нет дома, – Стайлз уже пошёл к двери, но Дерек остановил его, схватив его руку.  
       – Я тоже скучаю, – сказал он и развернул Стилински к себе, – не только по еноту, по тебе, – Стайлз распахнул глаза и улыбнулся. Дерек осторожно притянул его к себе, боясь спугнуть, но Стилински сам прижался к оборотню и, обхватив руками за шею, поцеловал. Хейл, обрадованный такой бурной реакцией прижал к себе Стайлза, отвечая на поцелуй. Губы Стилински были горячие и обветренные. Стайлз то ли по бывшей привычке, то ли под влиянием момента переместил руки на голову Дерека и сжал его волосы в своих ладонях. Он много раз так делал, когда был питомцем Хейла и много раз ощущал его объятия, но никогда они не были так хороши, как сейчас. Дерек отпустил Стайлза, когда дышать казалось, было нечем. Взгляд Стилински был одуревший и счастливый.  
       – Я наверно, – сказал Стайлз, – я обещал отцу...  
       – Прийти раньше – помог Дерек и усмехнулся.  
       – Точно, – ответил Стайлз и облизал губы.  
      – Не думал, что существует в этом мире хоть что-то, способное лишить тебя дара речи, – Стайлз улыбнулся и, наклонив Дерека к себе, коротко его поцеловал.  
       – Приходи вечером, я оставлю открытым окно, и Стайлза захвати, – сказал Стилински, прежде чем выйти из лофта Хейла.  
         

        А енота Дерек назвал Стайлзом. Не потому, что был сентиментальным, просто новый питомец в первый же день точно также стащил у Дерека завтрак с тостами и также рычал на него, пока трескал их под диваном.

  
Конец.


End file.
